Why does it has to be him?
by KillerJill04
Summary: Ok maybe Devin really not good to express his feeling to Henry I mean I know Devin was snotty and stupid to get into a fight with him but maybe he only did that for Henry own attention... Devin/Henry slight Panry {Devnry}
1. Chapter 1

Ok... Maybe Devin's not a person that could show there feeling much. The last time he tried to make a expression he end up getting into a fight. when he like some one he only show his anger on them. Devin kept on thinking the day he had a fight with Henry, the day he made fun of him.. He didn't mean to, its hard for him to show his feeling. He trying to be nicer to him, trying to get Henry to like him, but WHAT THE POINT. Every time Devin tried Felix and Pan will always get closer to Henry then he did. Devin hated it when Henry smile. He hated when he laugh. He hated Henry for his cute hazel eyes. He hated it when Henry so happy. He hated Henry for being alive. He hated Henry for making him... to fall for him. He like his smile- cute smile. He like his hazel eyes.. He like it when he happy.. He glad that Henry still alive... Why does it has to be him anyway?

Devin look to see an fifthteen year old teen happily talking with the other lost boys. He was angry, why couldn't he talk happily with Devin? It anger him, make him want to fight Henry- but he can't... it make Henry hate him even more. He stood up and awkwardly walk in the small group"Hey what are you guys talking about?" He forced a kind smile hopefuly Henry will smile back. Henry look up and shrugged. "Just about a story of Peter pan move.." Devin nodded, he didn't smile back but at least Henry talked to him. "Mind if I join in?" Henry stood with an surprise look in his eyes and smiled a bit. Devin heart started to pumped faster then it was before, Henry smile was like a rose to him. Henry smile is Devin every goal, make him know that Henry trust him. "Well isn't that nice story of me Henry." Pan stood across Henryweever gone quietly walk away letting them talk alone but not Devin. He watched Pan smoothing his arm through the teen back, was- he touching him?! Devin felt the rage boiled inside of him, he's the one that suppose to touch Henry- what is he talking? Devin shook his filthy mind away as he watch Pan walked away.

Devin angerly walked to Henry with and same and anger expression. "What up with you and Pan." Henry look at him with confusing. "W-what do you mean?" Devin stood with an irritated look. "You and pan! it totally make sense you like him-" Henry couldn't stop but cracked a smile. "I don't like Pan, he was just asking me about being a lost boy- and why do you care?" Devin paused as the rose red blush spread across his face. "Nothing!- nevermind.." Henry look at him and wondering why is he blushing?

"Devin are- are you blushing?" Devin jumped from Henry words as his redden grow darker. "Of course not- that so stupid! Lost boys don't blush!" Devin force a anger on Henry as he shrugged. Henry awkwardly walked away not wanting for Devin to heat up. Devin went frustrated with his own attitude. Why does he always blow people away? Devin shook his head.. He better hope his attitude won't went too far from his relationship with Henry...

* * *

**like it hate it? Sorry if it short! I might be the first person to ever write a Devin/Henry. Henry x lost boy** ** Review please! Follow and favorite! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi! Thank you for your review! very kind of your support :) BTW i don't own once upon a time. **

* * *

Henry is there with Pan, just like always, and it made Devin angry all the times.. They sometime hang alone in the woods together, smile sometime together and he just wanted so bad to kick Pan out of that stupid picture and paste himself in it.. Oh don't get him started with Felix! It makes him angry of how Felix doesn't respect anyone but Henry, yeah he seen him smiling and free talking with Henry….

"What up with you Devin?" Chuckles came out from one of the lost boys mouth… Alan… "Nothing." Devin muttered under his breath. "aww is little devin jealous for lovey dovey Henry?" His face redden as he heard him clearly. "W-what? Me? and Henry? Please! That just stupid." Devin tried to pretend it was a joke but the red rose blush froze on his cheeks. Alan chuckles and spoke smoothly. "Oh don't lie! Don't think that all of us could see how you look at him." Three other lost boys came joining our Conversation… Alan walked around Devin continuing about his liking for Henry.. "The way you look at him- is quiet funny really. You act hate for henry but through your deep dark brown eyes and always get softer and softer…" Devin glared at him as he continue. "He's not going to fall for you Devin."

"So? Why do you care." He growled. Alan and other started to laugh, "Don't you get it? Pan's going to get his heart if you hadn't heard, so that's mean Henry his." Devin clench his bare hands as his angry boiled. Devin instantly walked away ignoring their own rumors about how Pan and henry... whatever it is he doesn't care what they say, but doesn't it make himself a traitor? he might as well make war with Pan…

He spotted Henry FINALLY alone.. "Henry!" Henry look up with his hazel eyes as he raise his bright smile. He felt warm joy jumping my inside. "Oh um hey." Devin awkwardly sat next to him. "are you sure there nothing between you and Pan?" He blurted instantly out of no where as Henry gave him a bewildered confused look. "Again? Devin are you ok, Is there something i should know?" He couldn't take it any more… How Pan and Henry get along all the hard thing trying to figure what the relationship between them.. Devin grab Henry collar softly as his forehead touch Henrys. "Devin?" Henry spoke softly with concern under his cold breath. His lips was quite close to devins, man does he wanted to kiss it so bad! But Pan? Man he's going to burn him to pieces… "Henry.. Whatevers going on with you and Pan- whatever he told you.. don't trust him- ok?" Henry went deep into Devin trust as he lost into his eyes, Devin swallowed nervously as he let go.

Devin felt the cold glare behind his back… Pan… Devin sweated bullets as he quickly walked away.. God what has he push himself into?

* * *

**Like it hate it? REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! :)**


End file.
